


Stormy Eyes, Clear Skies

by manapotions



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manapotions/pseuds/manapotions
Summary: Fareeha and Angela experience some slight turbulence in their relationship.





	Stormy Eyes, Clear Skies

Stormy Eyes, Clear Skies 

Fareeha Amari sat by one of the tables in the Orca dropship, twirling an Overwatch badge in-between her fingers. Normally she would be overly thrilled to be participating on a mission with Overwatch, but Overwatch was dead, and this mission would be beyond stressful. 

Fareeha sighed, cracked her neck and spoke into her comms, “Jesse, how far are we from the drop point?”

Jesse McCree’s voice filled her helmet, as much as he tried he couldn’t get that jovial accent to sound serious, “We’re still 30 minutes off Fareeha, also, I think you’ve done enough prepping for the drop.”

He was right of course, Fareeha couldn’t stop double checking her armor, though at this point it may as well have been a quadruple check. “Relax sis, she’ll be fine, if anyone on this team can get Angela out safely it’s for sure you”, Jesse reassured her. He was concerned too, but he had known Fareeha long enough to know that she could secure Angela from the clutches of Talon. 

“It’s just, it feels like I’m partly responsible for all this, if I had just managed to convince her back then, she wouldn’t be where she is now.” Fareeha replied, her voice a little discordant with her usual confidence. Jesse didn’t respond, he knew her well enough that she didn’t have to respond to him. Now was the time for contemplation, and for Fareeha to remind herself why she was doing this. 

… 1 Year Earlier… 

Fareeha was on her way through the dusty, but lively streets of Cairo for an appointment. Appointment was much too formal of a name for the occasion however, and as much as she told herself it was an appointment, both participants knew it was a date. Angela and Fareeha have done this all a dozen times over of course, both having lived or worked near Cairo for the past couple years. Fareeha being the chief of security at Helix and Angela working in relief efforts and better standards of medicine for the surrounding desert slums left in the wake of the First Omnic Crisis. 

Naturally the two old friends would learn of each other’s proximity, but dodged each other over and over.Having to work their way up back to being good friends was not an easy task, not when they both had overly complicated feelings with each other. For Angela, Fareeha was the young woman grown up, a woman whose family was all centered around Overwatch, an organization that Angela helped to ruin. For Fareeha, Angela was the woman she admired growing up, even developing a small crush on her despite knowing that they would never be together romantically, at least not back then. Both had to deal with Angela’s betrayal of the organization that they loved. 

There was a lot of arguing at first, tons of debating about the actions of their superiors, and animosity towards their opposing ideals. In some instances the two refused to see each other the for their next meeting at that same Cairo cafe. They soon both realized though that when they did that they longed for each other’s company all too soon. 

And that’s what it took. That realization led to a confession, and it was one Fareeha loved to reminisce about. 

“You know, Fareeha, it felt terrible, not knowing where you were or what you were doing… I, well, I suppose I did miss you quite a bit over the past couple of weeks” Angela had told her, noticeably with a slight flush on her light cheeks and with her gaze turned away from Fareeha. 

“Oh! I missed you too Angela, it’s like. Well, you’re the only real friend I have around here that really knows me, who knows everything about my past and well. Angela you get me better than anyone else I know, you ground me in a world that changed too fast and too quickly for a girl who doesn’t have much family left. I really do care about you!” Fareeha confessed, spilling herself out to a woman she felt romantically for. 

Angela couldn’t respond, she was much too choked up on her feelings, much too caught up in Fareehas’s confession to create a coherent response. She just kept smiling on through the conversation, and found herself lost in the passion between her and Fareeha. The next two months would be the best the couple had ever experienced in the last couple of years. Not quite dating, but not quite friends, Angela and Fareeha would continue to meet at that cafe in Cairo, feeling closer than ever. There was ever only one thing in the way between the two completely committing to each other… 

Overwatch. It was apparent that they still differed greatly on that subject, and it would be most obvious when a certain event happened. Angela was working as usual in the desert outskirts of Cairo, a later shift than her usual time. She would usually be sleeping at the time, but worked demanded more effort. As she finished she felt a slight vibrating from her coat pocket, knowing what it was but still confused she sat in her car and took it out. The Overwatch communicator had been reactivated again, the hologram illuminating the vehicle and Angela’s face with conflict as she read the words: RECALL INITIATED. 

That next day would be the last day that Fareeha and Angela would see each other for a year. “Angela, you know what you have to do right? We need to answer the call! They need us” Fareeha told her. 

“No, I am not doing this again Fareeha. My life has finally gotten itself in order and I’m still helping people everywhere, I will not get caught up in Overwatch again!” Angela protested, a look of hurt on her face as Fareeha spoke so passionately about the organization. 

“Please, Angie this is our family; Winston, Lena, Reinhardt, how long has it been since we’ve even seen any of them! They need our help, the world is falling apart all over again and I refuse to do nothing” Fareeha retorted, desire aching in her voice. 

Angela stayed in silence for a while, there were so many things she wanted to tell Fareeha: “You are my world, and if you go you’re going to fall apart; I need you; I don’t want to see Overwatch hurt you all over again” and the three most important words she wanted to tell Fareeha that day. “I love you”. 

“Then Fareeha… take this and go save the world. But I’ll be damned if I get dragged into this again, we’re done here…”, and so those were the only words Angela could say that day. She choked up towards the end, but got up and turned to leave as soon as she could. She couldn’t bear to see Fareeha’s face after that. 

“Angela! Angie please, where are you going! Angie..!”, Fareeha couldn’t convince her to stay with her, to come with her. It didn’t take much time after that for Fareeha to leave Cairo with her gear and Angela’s communicator in tow to join the remaining members of Overwatch at Winston’s watchpoint. 

Angela and Fareeha were both hurt deeply, and both missed the other greatly. There were so many unspoken words between the two, and they couldn’t help but keep an eye on each other. Angela would follow the exploits of a vigilante Overwatch group as they assisted where they could, her eyes always to the skies as the hero named Pharah laid down covering fire and aerial superiority for her allies. Fareeha would check in with the organization that Angela was working in, having an old friend from Cairo let her know how the young doctor was faring in all this. 

Eventually Fareeha would receive a call from that Cairo friend, a call that gripped her heart in a cold clasp, she swallowed nervously and thanked her friend, hanging up with tears in her eyes and a steely rage in her heart. The terrorist organization Talon had abducted Angela Ziegler from her post in Cairo, and Fareeha would be damned if she let Talon hurt the love of her life.

...PRESENT… 

“Hey sis, come back out of your head, alright? We’re right about at the drop off” Jesse reported, snapping Fareeha out of her memories. She once again checked her armor, a stealth model built specifically for infiltration missions, a sleek black armor built around her figure rather than as armor. It sported a new set of rocket engines built by an eager Torbjorn and Brigitte that released maximum propulsion but minimum sound. The helmet was where Fareeha had really put in her input, it was shaped like the head of a jackal, small ears protruding from the top that heightened her audio awareness, and a visor that boosted her visual awareness. 

“Alright Jesse, open up the hatch, I’m ready to fly!” she exclaimed, she couldn’t help but always grin at these moments. Despite the circumstances, Fareeha still loved the thrill of flying through the air. 

“Mission is a go sis, good luck! Yeehaw Fareeha” Jesse replied, a hint of joy in his voice, they were gonna get his friend back. 

“Yeehaw Jesse” Fareeha said before jumping out of the Orca, letting herself fall for a good hundred feet before kicking in the rockets to smooth her trajectory. The Talon base was nestled in a valley, surrounded by jagged peaks no doubt being patrolled by Talon troopers. Fareeha was not worried however, the Jackal model was outfitted with a jammer, allowing herself to remain undetected by all methods except visual. Though the night would allow herself to be draped in darkness and remain undetected in her black armor. She pumped a couple of rocket propulsions to steady herself and slow herself down, aiming for the roof of the facility. 

Before the mission she had gotten some unofficial and most definitely illegal allies to help her scout out the facility; around the time of the Recall Fareeha also had a secret she had wanted to tell Angela about, that her mother Ana was still alive. She had found out in a letter, and since then she’s been able to keep in contact with her mother and Jack in the past year, following their exploits and learning more about Talon. 

When Fareeha told her mother of the situation she seemed to know exactly what base they would have taken her to. Jack and Ana told Fareeha they were tracking down the terrorist and Talon agent known as Reaper, however she knew when her mother was withholding information from her, and this was one of those moments. Fareeha just shook it off, in due time she thought. 

As Fareeha crouched on the rooftop she took a look around, it was an excellent vantage point for Talon, they could see all of their territory from her, eyes on every trooper patrol. It’s a shame they didn’t think of posting their own snipers here. Fareeha unlatched the rifle from her back, taking aim at the northern half of the encampment, she needn’t worry about the southern half, Ana and Jack would take care of that.. 

With the troopers picked off Fareeha was ready to do what she did best, now without the worry of reinforcements. She flared on the rocket engines of her armor and looked for an entrance of any kind, the top floor was the most likely place to keep a captive. It would be the hardest place for an infiltrator to reach, that is if that person didn’t have a rocket powered suit to charge in with. Fareeha hovered near a top floor window, remaining undetected as she armed herself with a silenced pistol. She used a variant of her concussion rocket to shatter the glass and create a flash within the building, giving up her stealth for the element of surprise. Fareeha adeptly took out to two troopers posted at the entrance and exit of this room, seems like a boardroom Fareeha thought as she remained put in the room. 

She couldn’t see it from here but at the same time as her entrance into the building Jack and Ana had set off a cluster of explosives towards the south of the base. Most stationed troops would be sent to intercept her mother and the old commander, but they could handle themselves. The plan was proceeding smoothly she thought to herself, barging down the halls and switching on her Jackal visor to detect heat signatures through the walls. 

Fareeha gasped as she saw it, a woman tied to a chair; two Talon troopers stood on either side of her, she could see through her visor that she was fumbling with the ropes tied around her wrists. Fareeha knew exactly what Angela was trying to do here, and understood what her role would be as well. The instant Angela broke free of her bonds and moved to attack the Talon agent on her left Fareeha busted down the door and shot down the Talon agent on her right. 

The room was dark, there were two troopers down on the ground, and in the bright light of the hall all Angela could see was the silhouette of a humanoid jackal, a fearful sight indeed. “W-Who the hell are you?!” she cried out, taking a fighting stance. 

“...Angie it’s me, it’s… Fareeha.”, Angela gasped out loud and sprinted towards her, recognizing her voice and throwing her arms around her in a warm embrace, Fareeha had always been taller than Angela and her armor added a couple of inches to Fareeha’s frame. 

“I’m.. so happy to s-see you, how did you even find me, how did you even know I would be here?”, as far as Angela knew Fareeha was out flying around with the new Overwatch. 

Fareeha chuckled with a slight flush on her cheeks, “I just couldn’t not keep an eye on you Angie, we both know that. I had a contact in Cairo, he told me about Talon and I needed to save you.”, however after that she choked a little, adding “Being away from you was so unbearable already, but… losing you completely? I don’t know what I would have done... “

Angela blinked tears out of her eyes, she was both happy and so sad to see the love of her life so concerned for her safety, she stood up on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on Fareeha’s cheek.   
“Let’s get out of here, okay? I’m a little injured, but I should be able to keep up with you.” 

The two of them begun their departure of the building, best get out from the entrance I made Faareeha thought, leading Angela to the boardroom where she shattered the glass. When they made their way into the room however, the doors locked behind them and Talon troopers shattered the remaining glass as they rappelled in from the roof. Guns at the ready they took aim at Fareeha as she stood directly in front of Angela, my armor can at least take a couple of shots from their guns, and Angela could… could… 

Fareeha was in visible panic, she was not expecting to be intercepted like this, no one should have known about her infiltration, from Talons point of view this was just an incursion from Jack and Ana’s end. 

As Fareeha was about to take aim and receive the slaughter one of the Talon troopers yelled out in pain and fell to the floor, caught in surprise the rest of them took aim in the direction but one by one they fell as they attempted to catch this invisible killer in the room. Angela and Fareeha were both visually stunned, they knew of no ally with invisibility in their repertoire. 

There was a smug chuckle in the air as the last trooper was dispatched, and a young Mexican woman materialized in the head chair of the boardroom, her feet kicked up on the table, the Talon emblem emblazoned on the wall behind her. She had a sleek outfit, purple in many places, half of her head shaved off. She seemed to have numerous cybernetic implants of her body.

“Well, looks like he was right and she was at least half right. Looks like you lovebirds are breaking free of your cage, eh?” the woman said, glee in her eyes and a slight accent hung on her words. 

“Er, who… are you? Aren’t you with Talon?” Fareeha replied, her hand still gripped around her weapon. 

“You can call me Sombra, Fareeha Amari. See, your escape was supposed to be flawless, but one of our other agents really, REALLY wanted to keep Angela in Talon’s clutches.” Sombra continued, a finger on her lip as she thought about the actions of her superiors. “A mutual acquaintance wanted the two of you to get out of her, and I owed the guy a favor so here we are. 

The tactician in Angela flared up a little in this moment, something she hadn’t felt since her days in Overwatch, “How lucky for us then. Sombra, if you have intel on Talon you must allow us to know- 

“Woah, woah hold on chica, who said I would give you information? The old man wanted me to just make sure you made it out of here in one piece”, Sombra interrupted, checking out her nails. 

Fareeha spoke up, some rage in her voice, “Listen Sombra, I need to know who put Angela in here and why, so I can make sure they rot in a cell somewhere terrible.”, it was a cold tone, a tone Angela wasn’t quite used to, but it did remind her of a certain Blackwatch commander. 

Sombra smiled, she could see why Gabriel wanted this one to keep going, “Okay Fareeha, I like your attitude, not much the goody goody parts, but that fuego. You got spirit.”, Fareeha rolled her eyes but Sombra continued in a jovial tone, “You should both know her, do you know how many ex-Overwatch agents work for Talon now? Moira O’Deorian, she’s just one of them.” Sombra concluded, a smug grin on her face. 

Fareeha was confused, having no idea who Sombra was talking about. Angela however sighed, not a sigh of relief or content, but anger. “I should have known she was behind this, I should have known that lying witch was with Talon!:, Angela was shaky, her tone, breath, her stance, this news was affecting her, and Fareeha couldn’t help but worry. 

Sombra laughed, she gave a little wave of goodbye as she dematerialized from the chair, presumably leaving the room. 

Fareeha scooped up Angela in her arms, she was weak, from shock and her injury. They hovered out the broken window together, and with Angela in her arms Fareeha kicked the engines in and begun flying south to the drop off point, the flaming streak of her body would allow Jack and Ana to know the mission was successful and they would pull out of the battle. 

As Fareeha flew over the battlefield she could have sworn she saw a shadowy gaseous form pull away from Jack and Ana as well, as if almost on cue. She passed it off as just dust or smoke from the battle and gave her rockets more power, moving faster through the sky and over the jagged mountains, making it to the Orca dropship with Lena and Jesse in no time. There were greetings and signs of affection between the old friends, but it wasn’t easy to pretend there was tension in the air. With the all clear from Ana and Jack the team set off from the landing zone, making their way back to the old watchpoint they currently operated out of now. 

“One hell of a mission, huh Angie!”, Fareeha beamed, clearly relieved and proud of their efforts to extract Angela from Talon. 

Angela chuckled, shaking her head while she replied “You’ve always been a magnet for danger dear…” she paused, realizing she had not shown her appreciation to Fareeha. “Oh! And thank you Fareeha, so much! You… you didn’t have to rescue me, considering everything that has happened” 

“Of course I had to! You’re a friend Angela, you’re… well you mean a lot to me and to the rest of us, we couldn’t sit back and let Talon do whatever horrible things they planned to do with you” Fareeha said, her head tilted in a show of confusion. 

As the engines hummed through the open night sky Fareeha leaned back in the passenger seats located in the lounge, with a bandaged Angela sitting next to her. It didn’t take much long for the pair to fall asleep, Fareeha with her head leaned back and her arms crossed, Angela with her hands resting on Fareeha’s thighs, her head leaning on her saviors shoulder. The two slept through the ride, Jesse took a peek at the two and took a picture, showing Lena in the cockpit and having a nice little laugh over the two love birds. 

 

The team soon arrived at the watchpoint early in the morning, Jesse and Lena decided to turn in after the long night while Fareeha and Angela overlooked the rising sun over the ocean. They sat down on the grass, Angela nestling herself into Fareeha’s frame. 

Angela was the first to break the silence, “So here I am again, years after it all fell apart huh…?”   
Fareeha didn’t respond, she knew where this conversation would go, and she just wanted the moment to last long. 

“Fareeha, I’m more grateful than anyone that you saved me, but you know how I feel about Overwatch, I… I can’t stay here.” 

Fareeha had been waiting for this conversation, it would be a hard one, but she knew they had to talk, and she was determined to have Angela see her viewpoint. 

As Fareeha rose she gently let Angela sit back down from her position before, standing close to the cliff’s edge as the sun continued to rise. “Angie… before you leave, will you hear me out?”   
Angela nodded, sitting up more straight to pay attention. 

“I understand where you’re coming from Angela, I was there too. I lost my mother, men that for me were practically my uncles, I lost my brother and I lost… you. For a while, at least. Those years after Overwatch was disbanded, they were hell for me. But I’m still here now, and that’s because I held on. There was so much pain, but there were also so many reasons to smile while everything was still active”, the wind was caressing the two in a pleasant sea breeze. 

“For me Angela, Overwatch as a whole was a role model. I know it fell, and I know why it fell. Uncle Jack and Gabriel’s fighting, Blackwatch, my mother’s death and all the Talon traitors within the organization helped to bring it down. And I KNOW that”, Fareeha turned to face Angela, her eyes bright and hopeful, her fists clenched in a passionate determination. 

“I refuse to let Overwatch get dragged through the mud anymore, I will NOT let this precious idea fall apart anymore. I will learn from the mistakes that Mom, Jack, and Gabriel made in the past. I want to lead this new Overwatch back into the light, into the organization that the world needed in their worst times. I know it will be hard… but, I think with you I won’t make the wrong moves, and with you, I can do it..!” Fareeha was blazing with passion, both for her love of Overwatch, and more importantly her love for Angela. 

Angela kept quiet for a bit, mulling all this over. There was something different to Fareeha, something so unique she had never seen in anyone else. Not Jack or Gabriel or Ana. Fareeha was the embodiment of what they wanted a hero to truly be. Angela sighed with a smile on her face, reaching for Angela’s hands and pulling herself up into a heartfelt embrace. 

“Oh Fareeha, you are… amazing. And lovely and beautiful and fierce, how could I say no to you now? I.. “ Angela struggles to say the words she’s been wanting to tell her for the past year now.   
“I love you, Angela” Fareeha whispers, planting a gentle kiss on Angela’s forehead. Angela responds by wrapping her arms tightly around Fareeha, looking up and kissing Fareeha in a passionate kiss, one that lasts long enough for the sun to rise over the horizon. 

Finally Angela breaks away, nestling her head underneath Fareeha’s chin as the sea winds part around them, “I love you too, and so much, Fareeha” 

Together they stood there, nestled with each other on the cool grass, gazing out as the new day’s light illuminated everything in sight, from the cliff side rocks to the storage buildings around the watchpoint, eventually reaching a tattered flag baring the Overwatch insignia across it’s folds.

**Author's Note:**

> This is well, my first work of fanfic and really writing that I've ever posted online... so please give me thoughts and critiques so that my writing can improve! Thank you for reading my work and I hope to continue writing more stories for people to engage in!


End file.
